1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gun safety devices and more specifically to a device for assisting in the chambering of the weapon that also serves as a trigger safety device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Safety devices to prevent accidental firing of handguns have been known for decades and have been designed with a variety of configurations. One type of such a safety device is a trigger cover that attaches to a handgun and covers the entire trigger guard to prevent access to the trigger. Often, such devices are attached by various fasteners, such as pins or screws, and require a special tool to release the device from the trigger. U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,994 to Nishioka discloses a trigger cover including a locking device that is unlocked using a tool such as an Allen wrench or a key.
Other types of handgun safety devices utilize a locking clamp that holds the trigger in a depressed position thereby preventing the weapon from transitioning to a firing condition. The disadvantage of this type of device is that it must be unlocked with a key if firing is necessary. Although such devices may be effective in preventing a child from accidentally firing the gun, it may also inhibit proper use in an emergency situation while searching for a key to release the safety device. In addition, such devices are relatively cumbersome to remove, especially in an emergency situation where quick removal of the safety device may be desired. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,945,665 and 5,033,218 to Nelson disclose a gun trigger safety devices including a block made of a resilient material that is molded to conform to the inner perimeter of a gun trigger guard. The trigger is held in a depressed state when the block is inserted.
Conversely, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,286 and 4,825,576 to Troncoso et al., disclose detachable gun trigger safety devices configured to span the space between a gun trigger and the rear portion of the trigger guard. The safety device forces the trigger to stay in a forward position to prevent the trigger from rearward movement and subsequent firing of the gun.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,945,665 and 5,033,218 to Nelson both disclose quick-release gun trigger safety devices including a block made of a resilient material that is molded to conform to the inner perimeter of a gun trigger guard. The trigger is held in a depressed state when the block is inserted. The block has flexible flanges formed on both sides that partially extend around the trigger guard and the depressed trigger to hold the block in place. U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,002 to Hunter discloses a gun trigger safety device for double action revolvers and holds the trigger in an unfireable position. U.S. Pat. No. 7,266,921 to McClellan discloses another trigger guard.
There are also devices known in the art configured to assist in the loading or chambering of a bullet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,073 to Høgmoe discloses a device for carrying, loading and cocking a firearm. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,512 to Johansson discloses a sling for cocking the bolt of a handgun. Such devices, however, are not readily adaptable to any hand gun and do not prevent inadvertent discharge of the weapon.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a device for a handgun that operates as both a safety device to prevent unwanted firing of the weapon and also assist the user in loading a bullet into the firing chamber of the weapon.